MOVE ON
by Zie-kun
Summary: Kibum only wants to move on. / 'Aku akan mencintaimu setulus hatiku, selamanya.' A SiBum fanfic, fic gaje yang dibuat author saat lagi galau, review please?


Disclaimer: They're not mine. I only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rating: PG-13

Cast: SiwonxKibum, Leeteuk

Warning: This is a boys love, abal, gaje, angst yang gagal *?* so if you don't like this kind of story, klik back dan lanjutkan hidupmu! 

**MOVE ON  
><strong>

Kibum melangkahkan kaki menjauhi dorm itu, meninggalkan rasa sesak-yang entah sejak kapan menyelimutinya-di belakang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia meletakkan koper yang sedari tadi diseretnya ke lantai, menghembuskan nafas, menunduk lesu dan membiarkan perasaan mulai menggoyahkan keputusannya-lagi. Ada perih yang menyiksa ketika pikiran-pikiran itu mulai berpusing di kepalanya.

Apakah ia yakin dengan keputusan ini? Akankah ia menyesal nantinya? Mampukah ia menjauhinya untuk selamanya?

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu, ia tak akan mampu melupakannya. Ia tak bisa seperti orang itu, bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya pasti berubah, tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Kehadiran orang itu dalam hidupnya sudah seperti kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan, dia adalah oksigen baginya. Dan ketika ia dengan sengaja berusaha melupakan kebutuhannya akan oksigen, ia akan sangat tersiksa. Ia tak bisa setenang orang itu dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kali ini Kibum bukanlah Kibum yang begitu piawai berakting dan menutupi apa yang ia rasakan. Ia juga manusia yang bisa bersikap lemah, ia juga bisa rapuh.

Dari dulu Kibum sadar, ia tidak akan pernah mampu mengimbangi orang itu. Kenyataan itu mengiris hatinya. Ia tertunduk, ia belajar menguatkan hatinya lagi. Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan mereka tanpa alasan yang baik, ia percaya itu. Ini semua demi kebaikannya, demi masa depannya. Bahkan kalaupun in sama sekali bukan untuk dirinya, ia tetap rela. Ia rela asalkan ini demi orang yang amat dicintainya itu.

Merelakan dan melupakan, adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Ia menerima takdir ketika mereka harus berpisah karena ketidakcocokan ini, ia rela demi Tuhan yang mengasihi dan memberkati hidup mereka berdua. Tapi ketika ia berusaha melupakannya, hatinya berontak. Sekuat apapun ia ingin melupakan segalanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal, perasaan itu tidak menurutinya. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis dalam sakit yang dipendamnya sendiri. Hal yang paling sulit bukanlah untuk pergi dan merelakan, tetapi saat ingat untuk harus melupakan.

'Kumohon bertahanlah, Kibum.. Kali ini saja...' katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum miris, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang dari tadi memanas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tidak boleh ada penyesalan, tidak boleh ada airmata. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya menangis di sini. Ia akan menumpahkan semuanya nanti, saat ia sudah tak lagi disini dan tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, ia akan biarkan mereka mengenal Kibum sebagaimana yang mereka tahu selama ini. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan memoar buruk ataupun pertanyaan di kepergiannya ini. Ia harus bertahan.

Ia tidak ingin berbalik dan menatap dorm itu untuk terakhir kali. Karena ia tahu, jika ia berbalik maka akan ada orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Dan hal itu hanya akan semakin memberatkan kepergiannya. Lututnya terasa lemas mengingat kejadian semalam.

flashback

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka disini. Saling mendiamkan, tak satupun dari keduanya mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana. Malam itu dingin, hujan turun membasahi bumi yang dengan anehnya terasa membawa kesedihan.

"Aku harus pergi besok," itu suara lirih Kibum. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap sosok pemuda tang duduk di hadapannya.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia menatap nanar pada pemuda manis di hadapannya.  
>"Kemana?"<p>

"Amerika."

"Oh."

Hanya hening setelah itu. Kibum berusaha menahan airmatanya yang sejak tadi ingin tumpah.

Hanya reaksi kecil macam 'oh' yang ia terima, tak lebih. Haha, betapa bodohnya dia mengharapkan reaksi yang lebih dar itu. Pelukan mungkin? Pernyataan sederhana macam 'aku akan merindukanmu' mungkin? Haah, ppabo Kibum, mana mungkin orang itu mau mengatakannya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, ingat? Ia menertawakan harapan konyolnya sendiri.

'Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pergi, Kibum. Ia sudah tidak peduli padamu, jangan berharap macam-macam lagi,' pikirnya getir. Kibum baru saja hendak berdiri ketika orang itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau akan kembali?"

Kibum menoleh. Mata beningnya menatap perih pada mata lelaki kaya bermarga Choi itu. Ia bisa melihat mata itu balas menatapnya tajam. Marahkah dia? Sedihkah? Kecewakah? Kibum tidak pernah tahu. Perasaan pria itu adalah jalan samar yang tak pernah bisa ia mengerti. Ia bahkan tak yakin ia pernah hidup di dalam perasaan pria itu. Apalah arti eksistensi seorang Kim Kibum di depan Choi Siwon?

"Entahlah, hyung.. Kurasa tidak..." Berat ia ucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

Ah, apa itu tadi? Siwon tidak ingin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir? Kibum juga tidak ingin, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bertahan-lagi? Percuma. Percuma jika ia tetap bertahan tetapi orang yang dicintainya tidak. Untuk apa? Cinta itu saja tidak pernah cukup. Ia butuh tindakan nyata bahwa orang itu juga menginginkannya. Dan ia tidak mendapatkan itu. Salahkan ia sekarang jika ia memilih untuk menyerah?

'Ia hanya tidak ingin, kan?.. Ia tetap tidak berusaha menahanku pergi, kan?..' pikir Kibum pahit.

"Aku harus pergi, Hyung. Selamat tinggal." Ia meninggalkan apartment itu dengan terseok. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari sang Gesture Man Choi Siwon. Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, atau hanya sekedar kata-kata yang mampu menenangkan.

Bahkan di saat terakhir pun ia tetap tidak mau berkata jujur kepada Kibum.

"Dasar pemuda pengecut," umpat Kibum sadis.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, kalau begitu. Ia memang harus pergi.

-end of flashback-

Kibum tersenyum pahit lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering begitu. Ia berusaha memantapkan hatinya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan,

"Kibummie!"

Ia menoleh. Itu hyung yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat di akhir kepergiannya ini.

"Leeteuk hyung..."  
>Airmata perlahan membasahi pipinya. Ia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menangis.<p>

"Kibum-ah.." Leeteuk memeluknya, "hyung akan sangat merindukanmu! Kau berjanji akan kembali, kan chagi?" Betapa mudahnya Leeteuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tulus, tanpa beban. Kontras dengan orang yang semalam begitu diinginkannya berkata begitu.

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian, Hyung..." Ia memeluk hyung kesayangannya dengan erat. Ya, ia pasti akan merindukan mereka. Ia pasti akan merindukan masa lalunya, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi Kibum tidak mau bertahan, tidak. Ia sudah lelah. Ia sudah cukup muak. Tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya ia menyesal. Tapi seseorang harus pergi agar ini cepat berakhir, dan itu adalah dirinya. Mereka sudah sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, ia sudah sering disakiti, dan orang itu sudah demikian muak dengannya, maka inilah yang terbaik. Ia tidak bisa mencintai dengan lebih baik lagi, dan mengingat itu hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih berat. Ia sangat mencintainya. Ia cukup mencintainya untuk meninggalkannya pergi.

Kibum hanya ingin melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Janji ya, chagi... Kau akan kembali..." Leeteuk mengusap-usap kepala Kibum seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya. Suaranya serak. Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak yakin akan kembali, tetapi demi menyenangkan hati hyung-nya itu, ia mengangguk. Bahkan rasanya berbohong tidak begitu sulit, kenapa orang itu tidak mau melakukannya untuk yang terakhir?

'Bahkan jika pernyataan cintamu padaku itu bohong, hyung.. Aku akan tetap bertahan.. Aku hanya ingin kau menahanku, Hyung...' Dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu.

Leeteuk menatap Kibum lama.

"Bagaimana kalau kami mengantarkan kau ke bandara, Kibum-ah? Biar kusuruh Kang In untuk menyiapkan mobilnya.."

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku ingin pergi sendiri." Ia memamerkan killer smilenya. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas berat dan memeluknya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kibum membereskan kopernya.  
>"Sampai jumpa, Hyung."<p>

"Ne, sampai jumpa, Kibum-ah.. Ingat, jaga dirimu baik-baik, makan yang teratur, jangan sampai sakit. Jangan lupa sering-seringlah telpon kami, jangan abaikan kesehatanmu. Pokoknya kau harus sering menghubungi kami dan cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea, arra?"

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya, menjauhi bangunan itu.

Kibum menunggu untuk mencegat taksi yang lewat. Segera setelah ia mendapatkan taksi, ia masuk. Taksi mulai melaju, membawanya menjauhi dorm Super Junior, rumah kesayangannya. Menjauhkannya dari segala yang ia cintai. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menahannya lagi, bahkan pernyataan cinta sekalipun. Ia sudah mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Di masa nanti, ia hanya akan merindukan mereka.

Sebelum turun di bandara ia membuka ponselnya.

From: Siwon Hyung

_'Cepatlah kembali. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, selamanya.'_

Kibum tersenyum. Bukan senyum miris yang dari tadi disunggingkan. Melainkan senyum manis yang teramat tulus.

"Mianhae, Choi Siwon..."

Ia mematikan ponselnya, membuang sim card-nya ke tempat sampah.

Ia siap menyambut kehidupannya yang baru.

THE END  
>Sumpah parah abis =,=' Gagal banget bikin fic dengan genre angst begini, feelnya bener-bener gak dapet =,='<br>Tapi saya lagi galau banget nih, kangen sama Kibum, kangen liat oppa-oppa tercintah berlima belas lagi, kangen BunnyMin T.T dan... GALAU GARA-GARA GAK BISA NONTON KIMCHI! *capslok jebol*  
>Oke, stop racauan gak jelas ini.<br>Adakah yang mau review?


End file.
